


What Must be Done

by kinkwriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, mentions of consentual underage sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkwriter/pseuds/kinkwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren will always do what must be done. Poe will forgive him . . . eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Must be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read and barely edited.

Poe grimaced as he was dragged away from the village. He shouldn’t have fired that shot at Ren. It was a stupid thing to do when the stormtroopers hadn’t known he was there. His mission was more important than that. He should have run and found BB-8.

But the sight of Kylo Ren. The Jedi Killer had caused Poe to see red and he hadn’t been able to stop himself from firing the blaster at the darkly-clad man. And he’d been caught. Poe could hear the screams of the villagers as they fell before blaster fire under Ren’s orders. The man was evil incarnate. Everyone knew that.

Which was why Poe was incredibly confused to find himself not in an interrogation room, but rather in a stately set of quarters. None of the terminals were accessible without a set of passwords and even the pads were locked. He’d been in there for over an hour but no one had come since he’d been all but shoved into the room and locked in. 

Poe had stood around for almost forty-five minutes before finally relenting and sitting down on one of the plush chairs in the sitting area. 

He put his head in his hands and muttered, “The fuck am I doing here?”

“You’re my guest.”

Poe nearly let out a rather unmanly yelp as he jumped out of the chair and faced towards the now open door. Kylo Ren stood there, taking up nearly the entire entryway with his massive height and sheer presence. Poe backed up a step as the Knight stepped further into the room and the door shut behind him with a soft hiss and click of the lock.

Ren stepped closer but Poe was careful to keep a chair between them. “I won’t tell you anything,” he said and was grateful that his voice didn’t tremble.

The dark mask tilted slightly. “Well, you would not have told the usual interrogators anything, that’s true.” Ren came around the chair and Poe had no choice but to back up even further.

He gritted his teeth as he took another step back. “The resistance will not be intimidated.”

Kylo came close enough that Poe could hear him breathing through the vocoder and the pilot could not help taking a whiff of the Knight’s scent and Poe found himself blinking in confusion as his body reacted.

Ren’s voice was soft as he whispered, “Oh but  _ you _ are. It’s why you continue backing away from me as I come nearer to you, Poe Dameron.”

Poe’s back finally hit the wall and he took a sharp breath. His breathing was sharp as he tried to remove the scent that filled his nostrils. It was familiar but not one he could place immediately.

The Knight’s mask came within inches of Poe’s face and he swallowed audibly even as he turned his face away. “You won’t find Skywalker,” he all but blurted out.

It was hard to concentrate. Perhaps this was a new interrogation technique. A gloved hand grasped onto the side of his neck and jaw in a move that was pure alpha mating technique. He was getting in as close as possible with the intent of subverting Poe’s own will by forcing his scent onto the omega.

It snapped Poe out of his thoughts. “Get your hand off me!” he demanded.

The fingers dug in slightly and Poe felt the brush of the mask against the other side of his throat. “I already have a squad out looking for your droid.”

The pilot’s eyes widened even as he tried to push the other man away. “What? I—I don’t know what you’re—”

“And don’t worry, they are under strict orders not to harm the BB unit. I know how much he means to you.” Poe’s struggles only seemed to egg the alpha on and the taller man forced a knee between Poe’s thighs. Was the First Order so hard up for omegas that they were forcing themselves onto prisoners now?

Poe gritted his teeth against how presumptuous this alpha was. “You don’t know a Force-damn thing about me.”

Ren chuckled lowly. “Now that’s not true, Poe. I know your mother gave you that droid before she died. I know you joined the resistance because you wanted to follow in her footsteps. And I know you’re in love with one of the Solo boys.”

The pilot took a deep steadying breath. “Of course, I am. Jacen Solo is my mate. You can read any of that on any holopad.”

The mask tilted. “I made no reference to Jacen. The thief who coveted what wasn’t his to have.”

Poe tried to shake his head but the hand held him in place. “Are all the Knights as crazy and convoluted as you?”

Kylo was silent for a few seconds. “I suppose this will make things easier.”

Ren’s hands fell away from Poe’s face and he leaned back a bit. The pilot felt the intoxication of the alpha scent but it wasn’t as overwhelming anymore. The Knight looked at him for a long moment before he reached back and lifted his mask from his face, a soft hissing noise accompanying the movement. Poe blinked and shook his head as he took in the man in front of him.

_ His mate. _

“Ja-Jacen. I don’t understand.” He knew his voice sounded as lost and desperate as he felt but he knew every mole and freckle of that face.

The voice, though, was a touch different. “I am not Jacen.”

“Not Jacen . . . ” Poe’s hand came up and cupped the side of the Knight’s face, his fingers rubbing the skin slightly. Kylo Ren’s eyes slid shut and he leaned into the touch.

The pilot’s voice was a broken whisper. “Ben.” Poe’s breathing started to come in harsh pants as his eyes moved over Ben’s face. “You—you died during the massacre. Kylo Ren killed you.”

“No.” Poe’s world shattered with just that single word and he was thankful for the wall behind him at that point as he sank to the ground. It felt as if everything in him had been wiped away. His very soul felt shredded. “You—You’re Kylo Ren. The Jedi Killer.”

“Yes. I destroyed that antiquated and weak Order.”

“Why?” Poe asked, his voice defeated.

Ben Solo lowered his body until he was crouched before Poe and their eyes were once more level. “My family thought they could control me. Stifle my power. The general had hoped to string me along and keep me under her thumb using the one thing that I loved most.” He paused, his eyes moving over Poe’s face. “I eventually realized that she would never allow me to be free. That what I wanted meant  _ nothing. _ So I showed them that  _ they _ are nothing. Now I am more powerful than my brother or my uncle. I will find them both and they will follow the other Jedi into an early grave. And I’ll make my mother _ watch it all.” _

Poe brows furrowed as a thought occurred to him. “Your mother . . . Jacen. Do they know?”

Ben snorted. “Of course they know. Do you think my twin would not be able to sense my presence through the Force? But they told you and everyone else I was killed. Better not to let the impressionable masses know of their shame.”

“I still don’t understand, Ben. How did you become this?” he asked desperately.

Ben was silent for a long moment before leaning close again, his hand once more cupping Poe’s jaw. “You were supposed to be mine.”

“I was already yours. I loved you, Ben.”

“And you think that was enough? That we would have been able to become mates when my mother had already decided that you would go to Jacen?”

Poe shook his head in denial. “No. No Ben. You’re mother never—”

But the Knight cut him off. “Oh of course she did. When I left for training I told her I would only go if I could take you for my companion when I finished. I was already aware that she had plans for you even at that age but she agreed. When I returned on the eve of my graduation, she told me that you had a great destiny in front of you. She told me that I would be too protective—Too possessive to allow you to do the things she had planned for you.” He trailed off and brushed his lips over Poe’s before continuing. “And seeing you here in the heart of my ship, I can see she was right. I would never have let you take this mission, Poe.”

The alpha scent was clouding his mind as was Ben’s own power, pushing his lust at the pilot like a shelf of books falling over him. “None of that can be true.”

“Really? How long before she was pressuring you to accept a bond from Jacen? Were the bodies even cold, yet?” Ben asked rhetorically.

Poe thought back. Leia  _ had _ told him on numerous occasions that if he completed the bond with Jacen, his hurt and sadness would fade . . . but he hadn’t wanted it to fade.

“I _ mourned _ you—for years. But you’ve been alive all this time,” he said accusingly.

“I’ve been waiting to find you again, my love. The time had to be right and my power and position secure.”

“But you joined Snoke. You’re a killer!”

“And how many hundreds have you killed in battle? The most daring pilot in the resistance must have quite the kill ratio.”

Poe looked away. “That was war. Those villagers didn’t deserve what you did.”

“ _ You _ signed their death warrants the moment you landed there. I will find Luke Skywalker and I will kill him.”

“You’re not the same boy I fell in love with.”

“Perhaps not. But I am the man who you have never forgotten. Who you will love until the end of your days.”

Ben would always be in his heart but . . . “I already have a mate,” he said.

“Yes. _ Jacen. _ He told me once that I wasn’t good enough for you. That I would drag you down with me. That you deserved better. And perhaps you do. But I can't let you go.”

Poe’s eyes slid shut as the other man moved even closer. He knew what was coming. Ben almost reeked of lust and Poe would not be able to stop him. Ben’s lips met his and Poe took a sharp breath through his nose at the electric contact. He and Jacen hadn’t been intimate in months. Either one or both of them were almost always off world on missions. Poe wasn’t in heat but he almost craved the contact.

He pulled his face away with a low groan but Ben merely moved to his throat and he began undoing the flight suit with irritatingly practiced ease. The pilot moved his hands so that his fingers dug into Ben’s arms. Could he fight Ben? Escape and run back to the resistance?

“No, Poe. You can’t. I have waited far too long to let you slip through my fingers.”

“We can’t do this.”

“We  _ can.  _ This is going to happen.”

“It won’t break my bond with Jacen,” Poe cried out.

Ben’s lips trembled slightly as he smiled. “No. He’ll break his bond with you himself once I tell him what a slut you were for me. Once I describe in vivid detail all the things I’m going to do to you. And I’ll make sure he feels it all. He’ll be turned on just like he was all those years ago when he watched us in the woods.” Poes brows knitted together as Ben rubbed more salt into the wound, “Oh didn’t he tell you? He used to watch us as we fumbled with one another and he’d fantasize about it later, imagining it was him. His favorite was the first time you went down on me.”

Poe was so disgusted that his jaw dropped open and he shook his head in denial. Ben continued to remove his clothing and Poe just sat there on the floor. _ This could not happening. _ His old boyfriend could not have come back from the dead and told him that Poe’s current mate had spied on him during private moments and then conspired with his mother to cover up her other son’s hand in a massacre.”

The pilot’s boots and socks were removed and a hand came around his wrist and pulled him up from the floor. Poe looked up at the taller man. The boy who had meant so much to him was a head taller than he, now. Ben still looked at Poe like he was the only thing that mattered in the galaxy and the pilot didn’t know what to do.

“Give in. We’ve lost so much time already.”

_ Years. _ It had been more than a decade since he’d last seen Ben. “I—I can’t do that to Jacen. I’ll end the bond with him. I promise I will. But I can’t cheat on him.”

“I’ve always admired your honor. But it’s misplaced now,” Ben said as he leaned down and kissed Poe. The pilot allowed it, even let the other man’s tongue into his mouth. But he froze when those long pale fingers took hold of his flight suit and pulled it further down his hip.

Poe tried to pull away but Ben held him close even while he struggled to get free and he was bodily dragged to the bed. 

“No Ben!”

“Poe, you’re my mate. I can still feel the bond from so many years ago. It has withered but I’ll make it bloom again,” he said, determined. 

“Your mother was right about you!” Poe cried out, pulling out his last card.

Ben froze and Poe watched as the younger man’s expression changed. “I wanted to be gentle with you. I wanted us to take our time. But she’s obviously brainwashed you and there’s no point now.”

Poe blinked up at the other man for a minute before he was roughly turned onto his stomach and his suit was pulled the rest of the way off. “Ben! You can not be seriously about to do this!”

Ben’s voice was tight as he hissed out, “I always do what must be done. The bond will be solidified.”

Poe couldn’t stop shaking his head. “Ben mugf—”

The Knight’s fingers had slid into Poe’s mouth cutting him off and Poe knew what he was doing. The pilot wasn’t in heat. His body wouldn’t be producing mass quantities of lubrication. He hastily licked and covered the digits with saliva as it may be the only lube he was going to get.

“Good boy,” Ben murmured.

The fingers were removed and Poe felt a pillow being shoved under his hips before the wet fingers were inserted inside. He kept silent as they searched for the mating pressure point. It would not only feel amazing but would trigger his own lubricant production. He hissed as Ben’s fingers ran over the area expertly and the Knight chuckled behind him in satisfaction.

“I’m never going to forgive you for this, Ben,” Poe gritted out through clenched teeth.

The fingers froze and Poe heard Ben taken a deep shaking breath. He thought the other man might stop and he tried to turn over but Ben’s other hand spread between his shoulder blades and pushed him back down. “We’re not done, yet.”

“Ben. Please don’t do this,” Poe tried once more to appeal to Ben’s better nature.

“I always do what must be done,” he said again.

“Wha—?”

Poe’s words were cut off as the other man slid inside. It was rough and Poe’s fingers clenched into the sheets. He couldn’t stop the hitched yelp that bubbled up from his throat. There wasn’t nearly enough lube to make this feel good. Ben came down and plastered his chest to Poe’s back, holding the other man down. His arm wrapped around the pilot’s throat while the other came under his arm and the Knight held onto him like he might fall apart.

And he might. The thrusts were hurried and short and the bed shook hard enough to rattle against the wall. It hurt a bit but that was going away as his body hastily adjusted to the intrusion.

Ben continued to thrust into the pilot’s body and Poe did his best to stay as quiet as possible while it was going on. He wanted to moan, to gasp, to clutch at Ben as the bond strengthened. But he wouldn’t give the Knight the satisfaction of his response.

Eventually the thrusting stopped and thankfully Ben wasn’t on the rut so he didn’t knot. Poe took a trembling breath as the Knight kissed his shoulder and throat. “I love you. I need you to know that.”

Poe twitched at the statement. “You are a liar and a murderer. That’s what you were when you ran away and that’s what you are now.”

Poe heard the other man sigh. “You’ll see it differently when the resistance is gone. We’ll find your droid and you’ll both lead us to their base and to Skywalker.”

“No . . .” Poe said as he laid still on the bed. 

Ben pulled out of him as he got up and Poe turned around to see the other man getting dressed. The Knight had pulled most of his clothes on but he wouldn’t meet Poe’s eyes as if he’d been the one to just get raped.

Ben turned and eyed him. He looked upset and his brow furrowed especially at the sight of Poe’s quite flaccid length. He took a step forward but the pilot’s hand quickly came up in a halting motion.

“Don’t. You’ve done enough,” he said, hurt and pain clear in his voice.

“But you didn’t . . .” Kylo trailed off.

Poe could not even look at his former—future mate. “What you just did is not something that turns me on.”

Ben’s jaw tightened but he said nothing as he nodded shortly and finished pulling his clothes back on. “I’ll be back later. I’ll make it up to you.”

Poe didn’t see how that was possible but said nothing as the other man walked out. He fell back against the mattress. When had his life become so fucked up? He’d known the Solo twins were trouble the second he’d seen them when they were all of 12 and precocious as hell. They hadn’t taken no for an answer then and apparently nothing had changed in nearly twenty years.

He had to get out of here. He had to get BB-8 and get back to the resistance. The door to the ‘resher was locked like everything else so Poe took a certain kind of glee in the face that he was able to use Ben’s sheets to wipe the slick from him. It wasn’t as clean as he wished but his options were limited and he’d be damned if he made his escape with Kylo Ren’s jizz running down his leg.

Poe pulled his underclothes and flight suit back on just as the door clicked open and a stormtrooper hurried inside. Poe’s eyes narrowed at the man who looked quite fidgety for a stormtrooper.

He finally looked over in Poe’s direction and seemed to sigh in relief before walking quickly over. He was so fast that Poe’s hands came up a bit and he backed away. 

“Are you a pilot?

 

* * *

  
  


“Did you really have to force yourself onto him? Seems so . . . crass.”

Kylo turned his masked face towards Hux as they both stood beside the window. “As opposed to your use of the stormtroopers during your ruts,” the Knight said off-handedly.

Hux’s expression soured further. “My partners always enjoy themselves. The pilot’s loyalty to the resistance is almost legendary. He probably would have run even without you resorting to violence.”

Kylo grimaced. He hadn’t enjoyed using Poe in such a way. But the plan’s success hinged entirely on the pilot’s actions in the wake of his capture. “Are you confident in FN-2187’s ability to complete this mission?” he asked for what was probably the twentieth time.

Hux looked at him sharply. “Of course. My men are trained to the highest standard.”

“But FN-2187 is not _ just  _ one of your men.”

The general turned back to the viewport. “He will complete his assignment and make sure your omega is well out of harm’s way when we make our attack,” the ginger-haired man said calmly and Kylo sensed no doubt in the general’s mind.

“Good. I think he will make an excellent companion for Poe once this nasty business with the resistance is taken care of.” He paused when Hux looked ready to blow a gasket so Kylo added, “I’ll not be taking your favorite rutting partner from you, General.”

Hux swallowed hard before stuttering out, “He’s—He’s not—”

Kylo sighed as he cut in. “And after this, I think he will have proven that he is the protege that Phasma says he is and we can move him from the Stormtrooper corp into the officer ranks.”

Hux seemed all parts irritated and hopeful at the idea. Afterall, he could not have a stormtrooper omega for a mate. That kind of fraternization would get him stripped of his commission and he was already skirting the line calling for FN-2187 four times in a row for his rut.

Hux hastily changed the subject. “Are you  _ really _ going to kill your own brother?”

“He took my omega for himself. He will die as will the rest of my wretched family. They will all burn with the resistance.”

Poe would eventually forgive him, after all, he’d only done what he’d had to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really do the alpha/omega stuff too often but it worked with this fic idea. I'm a big darkpilot fan and I don't know what the Finn/Hux ship name is but I love that too. Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> This fic is posted under my secondary account. I have family members who read my 'usual' stuff and I'd rather not have some of my work on there where they can find it easily. If you'd like to read other works by me, you can find my other account at [SophiaDreith](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaDreith).
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ [sophiascribbling](http://www.sophiascribbling.tumblr.com/).


End file.
